Prussia Keep Your Mouth Shut
by PockyWarriors
Summary: Mexico loves and hates Spain. She's just to stubborn to admit it. Than along came a big mouth albino birdie who may or may not have told Spain that Mexico still does like him. Somewhat. SpainxMexico!
1. Took Me Hostage

Gahhhhhh! I really like the SpainxMexico pairing.

I don't own Hetalia.

"Asshole" was the first word that came out of the pretty Mexicans mouth when she sat down at her Language Arts table. And of course as always it was directed towards the Spaniard- Antonio- that sat right across from her.

It was the Monday of the second week of, The Nations High School and Mexico- Esparanza- was new. Of course this was a high school that taught the nations how to make treaties, and how to break them. And when to beg others to marry you because your nation was going to go broke. So it didn't matter if you were new your place was already chosen.

Mexico liked her new high school. She really did. She just didn't like the fact that everyone expected her to get along with Spain. Just because she was a nation didn't mean she couldn't have personal opinions. And in her opinion Spain was a stupid womanizer, pinché puta. Story over.

Mexico smiled at her thoughts. Romano, who actually got along well with her, shifted his body noisily away. She was a dangerous woman with that smile. Germany who also sat at their table of four, glared at Romano for making so much damn noise. Romano glared back and muttered bastard under his breath.

"Now class, who can tell me the advantages of knowing other countries languages?" The teacher droned in his monotonous voice.

"…."

"Well…?"

"….."

"Very well, talk within your groups. You have five minutes before you pick someone to tell us an advantage in front of the class. Start."

Germany turned towards his group members and started to rattle of ideas.

"Vell ve could say vat it vwould be useful in international business."

Glaring at Spain, Mexico replied, "Yea sure whatever you think."

Spain stared at the table sheepishly. Composing himself he looked back up at Mexico and flashed a grin that had melted all the girls' hearts on his first day. He than turned his head towards Germany and Romano and proceeded to talk animatedly with them.

Seething Mexico just stared at Spain's turned head. She was pissed because he didn't break down in tears. She was pissed because he smiled at her. She was pissed because her stomach jumped when he did.

"Five minutes is up! Someone stand up from each table group." The teacher said.

"I elect Romano" Spain teased.

"Go fuck your boyfriend bastard"

"Romanooo you now very well I don't have one"

"Oh shut up both of you Germany go ahead stand up." Mexico snapped.

Shooting Mexico a thankful glance he stood up. Looking around the room she studied everyone else who was standing.

There was France the boy who gave her a rose when she walked in. And there was England who whacked him and told her he gave a rose to every girl he wanted to bed. Than there was Prussia whom Mexico loved dearly as a friend. And then Switzerland with a pen drawing of a gun tattooed onto his wrist. And of course Germany who was a nice person once you got past the accent.

"Okay France let's hear your reasoning of why it's good to know another nations language." The teacher nodded encouragingly at him.

"Ohonhonhon~ well monsieur I think it is important so that you can tell your new business's acquaintance wife how beautiful she is, and where she should meet you later on at night."

"Bloody git!" England snarled from across the room.

"Mr. England thoughts to ourselves please. Now how about you Prussia?"

"Ksesesesesese~ I would use my awesome languages skittles to ask where the nearest liquor store is!"

"….." the teacher stared at Prussia, "Class please get out your planners"

….After L.A…

"You idiot Prussia! Now we have extra homework!" England yelled. Half of the countries were behind England ready to beat the shit out of Prussia.

"Oh shut the hell up England, why don't you go pop France's cherry?" snarled Mexico. She grabbed Prussia's arm and led him down the hall towards the lunchroom.

"Prussia there are times when you should keep your mouth shut."

"But my awesome mouth has things to be said! And my awesome mouth is totally awesome. You can ask Hungary she agrees with me"

"Eww shut up that's nasty."

Cackling he tousled her hair, "You know you like it!" Prussia did think Mexico was cute. Or maybe just drop dead gorgeous. She had a perfect figure. Not unlike an hourglass. She had gold-copper skin, with silky dark brown hair. And very pretty jade eyes with tawny ringing her pupil. But Prussia preferred his Hungary. Besides Mexico had a filthy enough mouth to be friends with him. And she out drank him once. Which he almost never forgave her for.

"Don't flatter yourself pinché-"

"Oh my bad, you'd prefer Spain's mouth to mine huh?"

"Wha-!"

"Hola Anza! Hola amigo!" Spain had jogged up next to them.

"Hey Spain! Me and your girlfriend were just talking about you!"

"You were?" Spain shot an inquisitive glance at Mexico.

"No we weren't Bastardo! Now fuck off!"

"Romano's rubbing off on you isn't he Mexico?" teased Prussia.

Shoving a laughing Prussia away she sped up her walk to leave the two idiots behind.

…After Mexico has her lunch….

This was the time Mexico hated the most. It always confused her. Where should she sit? She would sit with the Latin American countries but the boys were always so over protective. And all the girls were just involved in the chisme. Not that she didn't mind hearing about France's latest scandals, and the pictures of yaoi that were usually found in Hungary's locker.

Most of the time she would sit in the weirdest group of the lunchroom. With Prussia, France, Germany, Russia (one of her favorite friends) Romano, Japan and even Spain. Even though she ignored him.

Or sometimes she would sit with the other girls. Hungary, Seychelles, Belgium, Liechtenstein, she especially liked talking to Belarus. Once you got past her, Help-me-become-one-with-my-brother-or-I'll-kill-you, she was an extremely good friend. Or Poland. She got along with people who weren't straight, the best. That's why I like to hang out with you, was what she told Prussia.

The other 25% of the time she sat down with Switzerland. Usually he isolated himself and the first time she plunked herself down in front of him Cuba had ran up to yank her back into a safety zone. But he was a nice enough person; he could handle some bashing and could even shoot back some esteem crushing comments himself. A prospect Mexico looked for in a man.

He was kind of like when she first met Spain. Spain was perfect. He was funny and she could tell him anything. Than he did the unthinkable. The unforgivable. He had used her. He used her to get to her father. Her father who still believed in the old ways of the Aztecs. Her father who's beliefs landed him in a mental facility far away from Mexico. He had tried to tell her it was for her own good. That he cared about her that was why he did it. But she was too stubborn. She closed herself off entirely from him. Her first true friend. All because she was too stubborn to admit she loved him enough to forgive him.

Holding in angry tears she turned away from the lunchroom and walked outside the door to one of the secluded school gardens. Sitting down on a stone bench in the farthest garden from the lunchroom she tossed her sandwich into the pond.

_Shame on you_ she thought _you are sitting out here like a coward and now you throw food into the pond? You use to be hungry enough to eat this shit the school board calls lunch. Stop being so spoiled. _

"I know! I'm pathetic" she groaned, "I'm a pathetic stupid, too stubborn to admit I love someone-"

"Beautiful, independent, amazing, woman who makes my heart drop every time I see her." Interrupted a smooth Spanish tilted voice.

Turning around Mexico gaped at Spain. _Where the hell did he come from?_

Recollecting herself she glared at Spain. "What the hell do you want?"

"Uhm I came to see if you were okay."

"I don't need another stupid Macho male to watch me I have enough brothers for that. So you leave me alone now." Turning away from Spain she picked up her sandwich deprived lunch and walked out the exit towards the photo lab.

"Mexico…I'm sorry. I really am. Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because I hate you" sang Mexico still walking away from him.

_Well!_ The inner Spain thought, _Are you just gonna let her walk away from you idiot?_

"I know you don't hate me Mexico!"

"Oh yea? What makes you think that?" she said still walking away from him.

"Spain scrambled for thoughts, "Because a little birdie told me"

Mexico swirled around. "What little birdie?" she said dangerously low.

_Oh shit_ Spain thought, _Getting Mexico mad was like playing with fire._

"I can't name little birdies!" taunted Spain, _what the hell am I doing! I don't know any birdies!_

"Spain who told you?"

"So you do like me!"

"I never said that!"

"Than why are you panicking?"

"I'm not panicking!" she screamed pulling her hair out.

"Yes you are!" smirked Spain advancing towards her. The tables were turned and now he was at the advantage.

Growling Mexico backed up. It was scary the animalistic stare in his eyes.

_You like it!_ The inner Mexico hissed.

"Fuck off!" Mexico yelled to herself and to Spain.

"Only with you" He smiled.

"Arrggghh!" she turned around and sprinted towards the photo lab. With Spain right behind her.

Slamming the door shut behind her she stopped next to a counter breathing heavily. Stepping back into a firm chest.

She squeaked and immediately smacked her forehead. Of all the pathetic noises! She felt arms encircle her.

"Mexico I know you don't hate me…" he taunted sweetly.

Growling she struggled to get out of his grip. She gave up after 2 seconds. Spain fought with bulls, she only weighed 120. She relaxed into his grip.

"Your right…I don't hate you" she said leaning her head back onto his chest. Spain loosened his grip a little to rest his head on her shoulder. He sighed a little.

"I fucking despise you!" stomping on his foot she escaped his grasp and ran…straight into the wall. The photo lab could only be so big.

She cried out and held her face for a second and then positioned herself as far away from Spain as possible. Staring down at him on the floor with only a table blocking the two.

Holding his injured toe he looked up at Mexico, "Mi Reina….Bonita"

Glaring at him she felt bad for Russia. Is this what it felt like to have someone endlessly coming after you? Except…maybe she did love Spain.

"Mexico are you still mad at me?" Spain asked quietly. He missed having his head on her shoulders. He missed smelling her scent of Chili peppers, gardenias and the ocean.

Mexico had always prepared for this question. Always. She had imagined what she would say to him. Cussing him out and smacking him around until he had to eat through a tube. But that's not what came out of her mouth she didn't beat him up.

Even though her mind was screaming at her to just kick his balls of she walked around the table and sat down next to him. And much against the stubbornness inside of her she told him the truth.

"No…" she whispered. "I love you Spain a lot. You piss me off every day but I'm not mad at you. Not anymore."

Smiling he let go of his "injured toe" and pulled her towards him.

"Ha! Spain is victorious! I knew you loved me!"

"Who told you? I didn't tell anyone!" she growled a little surprised at his sudden change in moods.

Spain lied. Even if no one told him he didn't want to piss her off now.

"Ohh a little birdie called Prussia. And even he knows that behind all your hate you can't help but love me! The Conquistador of the school!"

She growled, "Yea yea shut the fuck up and kiss me" yanking him down.

….Next day…..

"Ksesesese~ France guess what happened last night!" Prussia snickered.

"You drove Hungary up your bedroom wall again?" France asked bored.

"Ksesese-GAK!" he was interrupted by Mexico who had slapped him across the face.

"You should really learn to shut you mouth sometimes Prussia." Mexico smirked and walked back to Spain who was waiting for her by the door of Math class. She took his hand and they walked in together.

Looking back Spain winked at Prussia while his mouth hung open. Chuckling France closed it for him and said something about walking by the girl's locker room. Leaving Prussia to wonder about what his stupid mouth did this time.

Bleh! Review please. I don't think this couple gets a lot of attention. And I like it. My guilty pleasure xD.

PockyWarriors


	2. I Challenge You To Keep Me

La lala! Yayayay! Okay I probably should not be doing this. I have two other chapter stories going on. One about Mexico to and the other about Lebanon and Turkey. : D But I guess I will do a chapter story and I'll just see where it goes.

I don't own anything but my story.

It was lunch time and Mexico felt like she was walking on water. Until Switzerland grabbed her by the collar and dragged her away from Bolivia and the rest of her brothers to go sit in some deserted area of the school.

"Hey! Switzerland what the fuck?" Mexico yelled trying to wrestle free. Switzerland ignored her and continued to abduct the poor Latina.

He finally reached his destination…the bleachers. He set her shirt free and sat down stuffing his face with his sandwich. All the time glaring at her as if they were married and she had cheated on him.

Mexico felt uneasy. Switzerland was one of the only people who could do that. Make her feel ashamed of herself. Sheepishly she sat down and waited for him to say something.

Switzerland continued to glare. And glare and glare. Mexico shifted a little.

"Explain yourself" he growled.

Mexico stared at him, "Explain what?"

"This! You! Spain! Everything!" he howled, "You're an idiot! Don't you get it! Spain is like a womanizer!"

Mexico looked confused for a minute but than opened her mouth to yell back. "What the hell are you talking about!"

"Spain. Is. A. Womanizer." Switzerland said dangerously low. "And you have just fallen for his trap!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Switzerland if I didn't know any better I would think you were jealous of Spain." A smooth French voice came up.

"France, did you follow us you horny bastard!" growled Switzerland, "Why don't you fuck off?"

Chuckling France sauntered over to the two of them ruffling his hair he replied, "Actually I was about to with your sister when Spain cam up to ask me if you knew where Mexico was. But I found her so excuse me, its word to keep lovely woman waiting."

Switzerland gapped at France then snapped at Mexico, "This conversation will continue later but first let me go shoot the shit out of that bastard". And he sprinted off leaving Mexico behind.

Sighing she stood up to go find Spain, Walking off the bleachers she couldn't help but feel that her relationship was…cliché. The usual bad boy getting the girl and than cheating on her but he comes back begging on his knees for her. Then it goes on and on. Mexico didn't want a relationship to be like that so she began plotting.

By the time Mexico got to the lunch room she had a plan. Spain came up to her with a huge smile on his face, green eyes blazing with lust(at least that's what Poland said when he saw her after school) and a bouquet of red roses in his hands. Mexico couldn't help but think as she smiled and accepted the roses with a hug that the flowers were so damn cliché.

Laughing with Spain as the wolf whistles filled the room she pulled on his shirt to an empty table in the back of the lunchroom.

"México…Bonita…" whispered Spain while he played with her hair.

"Spain I gotta tell you something" Mexico said holding his hand and putting it down.

"What?"

"I do not doubt your love for me at all. Seriously I don't, it's just that…I want you to prove it to me."

Spain looked at her bewildered.

"Like, I will go out with you, but when I'm bored you have to find a way to keep me with you. Because I'm not stupid I know your reputation, you drop a girl as soon as you pick her up. So if you really do like me you'll do this." Mexico stood up straight and steeled herself for any degrading comments that he might aim at her.

"Okay."

"Huh?"

"Okay, I like- love you enough to do that." He put his hand in her hair again and started to finger the strands. Mexico stayed quiet until Prussia invaded their table. Then she started yelling at Prussia with Germany, because it was funny when everyone ganged up on him.

….After school…...

Mexico was walking with Poland, towards the cross walk.

"And I swear Mexico! His eyes were glued on you the whole time in Math…and I thought he was going to cry when you guys split up so he could go to computers. So like firkin damn cute!"

"Gracias Poland. But come down your getting all red."

"I know…you're so cute together you're so short and he's so tall, I wanna die! Sometimes me and Hungary wish you were a guy, than it would be even cuter! But you two are a gorgeous couple even with you being…dickless."

"Thanks Poland, now I feel bad for having a–"

"Mexico! Mother of the gods! Where are you?" Mexico heard Peru yell.

"Adios Poland! See you tomorrow." Mexico waved and turned around to find Peru.

"Wait Mexico! I know it might be a little to soon but here just in case" He said shoving a handful of condoms in her hand.

"Poland!"

"I'm sorry if they are like the wrong size, I don't know if I'm the same size as Spain."

"I doubt it."

"Shut up!"

Laughing she turned around straight into France.

"Ah I am sorry madame Mexico; I was ah blinded by your beauty." Said the suave Frenchman.

"Uh huh, and I was blinded by the dark." Mexico shot back and moved to step aside from France.

"So charming, I know why Spain likes you so much, I just wish that I had gotten to you first." He said wistfully.

Romano shoved him away and yelled, "Shut the fuck up you stupid motherfucker! Why don't you go and and and-"

"Don't hurt yourself Romano." Mexico said, "Come on let's go before you pop a vein."

"Don't let him do that to you Mexico! He is a pedophile! He will climb up to your window and gag you and than—"

"Holy shitfuck! Mexico! Where have you been!" Peru yelled. Her wavy hair swinging she grabbed Mexico's arm and pulled her away from Romano. She looked back at Romano apologetically before waving goodbye and being shoved into a car.

Her brother Cuba yelled at her in Spanish for making them wait an extra 2 minutes than started to roll some cigars while Paraguay started the car. Paraguay led the Latin American countries out of the parking lot and into the street. Mexico looked out the window at the nations that were walking by.

She laughed at Hungary who smacked Prussia into the street with her pan, and then laughed harder when Paraguay cussed at Prussia in Spanish for being in his way. It was always funny when Paraguay drove; because he couldn't keep quite he always had to yell at other cars being in his way.

Sighing she leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes, seeing Spain's beautiful green ones in her mind. She smacked herself, seeing her boyfriend's eyes? Cliché.

Leaning forward in her seat she looked over Cuba's shoulders to watch him roll his cigars. It was always funny when the wind picked up the ash and threw some in his eyes.

Huh… I was aiming for epic…or at least good. Please tell me! Review Review! Please!

P.W.


	3. Memory

Hmm…sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had writers block…for this story…but I have had an inspiration from school, and dear Zahra. So…yea!

"That is why you should stay away from him." Advised Panama, who had just gotten done lecturing Mexico, about all the hearts Spain had broken. Including hers. Mexico was the newest, smallest (in human size) youngest out of her brothers and sisters that were in high school, and maybe even prettiest (at least Poland told her that).

"Panama, no offense, but I think I have Spain on his toes. I actually thought about what to do besides fawn over him." Panama ignored the indirect insult from her sister and kept on talking. Mexico zoned Panama out, and looked around. They were standing by the front gate. Panama said she was waiting for Nicaragua, but Mexico knew she was waiting for Spain.

Before Mexico came to the school, Spain was in "love" with Panama, that didn't stop him from cheating on her. Mexico knew that Panama still had feelings for Spain. Mexico felt awkward when she was alone with her, like now. Panama never started really talking to her until, Spain asked her out.

"Mexico!" shouted a blur of brown and green. Spain had tackled Mexico on to the grass. He straddled her waist with blue jean clad legs. His green button down shirt was un-tucked and the first few buttons were undone. Mexico bit her tongue for noticing.

Spain grinned when he saw her eyes travel down his body. Laughing he whispered in her ear. "Just for you Mexico, as long as you're mine."

"As long as you can keep me." Laughed Mexico, grinning even wider, Spain helped her up.

"Hola, Spain."

"Hola, Panama!" Spain smiled and curled his arms around Mexico, "See you around!" Mexico gritted her teeth; she could expect another eight hour lecture coming her way from her dear sister. Sighing she walked with Spain, towards Prussia and Germany.

"Seriously west!" Mexico loved Germany's nick name. She probably said it a million times a day, driving Germany crazy. "You have to help me! Please!"

"Gilbert I'm not going to give you my homework just because you didn't do yours." Gilbert swore loudly as Seychelles was passing by. Her eyes widened considerably, and Germany raised his hands apologetically.

"And anyways, your writing is too messy; she would know the homework wasn't yours."

"Life isn't fair!"

"I said that the first time I saw your face." Mexico laughed and the two brothers turned around, to greet her.

"Mexico! Thank God! Tell my jerk of a brother to help me out!"

"Nope."

"Mutiny!"

"Against what?"

"The awesome me!"

"Take that bullshit home! And next time you get in my way, I'll run you over." Paraguay growled walking up, referring to yesterday when Hungary whacked Prussia into the street. "Oh by the way, Mexico, Switzerland is looking for you."

"What? Where?"

"I don't know, bring a bullet proof vest."

"Thanks." Paraguay nodded gave her a brotherly pat and walked away. Germany, eyed Paraguay until he disappeared then glared at Mexico.

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing!"

"B.S."

"No one believes me." Laughing Spain played with her hair as they sat down on the bench.

"Mexico?" Said a smooth voice, turning around preparing to yell, she stopped opened mouthed. In front of her was an old friend. An extremely good old friend, Australia.

He looked even better then what she remembered.

_**Flashback**_.

"Mexico!" shouted Australia, a little boy, with light brown hair, lightly tanned skin and gold/green eyes.

"Yes?" a toddler Mexico looked around. "What?"

"Look!" he said holding out a small grey animal.

"What is it?"

"A koala!"

"Oh."

"Well!"

"What?"

"What do you think?"

"It is very cute! I love it a lot." Mexico said with as much sincerity as she could muster. Directing her attention back down to the little ball she had been playing with. After she bounced it a couple of times she wondered why Australia was so quiet. Turning back around to him to ask why, she saw his eyes filled with tears, one trailing down.

"No! Why are you crying?" she asked distressed.

"You said it's very cute and you love it a lot…do you love it more then me?" He asked lips trembling.

"No! No! I love you more then that koala."

"More then anything?"

"Yes Australia I love you more then anything, except maybe my papa, you are tied with him."

"What about Spain?"

"He comes close, but I love you more Australia."

"Oh…okay good…because I love you more Mexico." Feeling better he bent down to give his best friend a kiss on the cheek. Laughing Mexico bought his head down so she could give him a kiss on the other cheek. Mexico handed the ball out to him and she took the koala, petting him.

"What are you going to name him?"

"It's a girl!"

"Oh, what will you name her?"

"Hmm…Mexico."

"Yea?"

"No, I will name her Mexico."

Oh, wow, okay."

"So she will remind me of my best friend who loves me." He said innocently sitting down next to Mexico as they fell asleep in the late afternoon sun.

When the sun went down and the stars took control of the sky, Australia woke up to the sounds of anguished sobs. Immediately looking down at Mexico, whose head was lying peacefully on his chest, he gently slipped out from under her and followed the sounds to the front of Mexico's house. Walking softly his eyes widened in horror as he watched the scene play out in front of him.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Aztec whispered fiercely, "Leave her alone you bastard!"

"Aztec, you have to understand, my master told me to do it. If Spain wants it then he gets it." Said a figure shrouded in black.

"He's not even old enough to wipe himself yet!"

"I am now in the fourth grade of the 'Countries Academy' the same place your daughter needs to go if she is to survive." Said a figure, stepping into the light. His eyes were a vivid green, and he looked at least 5 years older then Australia. He guessed this young man was Spain.

"I never wanted anyone to find her; they would just corrupt my daughter. Bring her pain like they did to my wife!" The black clad figure ignored him and led him, handcuffed, to a car.

"She is now Spanish property."

"She is not!" Mexico's father screamed. "And she will never be." These were the last words Australia ever heard from her friend's father ever again. He stared at the car until it moved and disappeared down the street. Stepping back in fear he sprinted back around to Mexico, almost screaming when he saw Spain holding her as she cried.

"What did you do to my papa?" cried the young Mexico.

"Your papa is in a safe place now Mexico, don't worry." He said picking her up and smoothing her hair "Don't worry, amor, I will take care of you."

Australia couldn't take it, Spain was taking his friend away, he was sure of it, and he was lying to her. Australia would never lie to his friend. "He's lying! He's lying to you Mexico! I saw him, he took you father and put him in a car!" He cried rushing out of the shadows and hitting Spain with his fists.

"What?" Mexico asked shocked, tear streaks staining her face she looked back at Spain. And before he could wipe his face clean of emotion, she saw the truth in his eyes. "You lied to me!" Crying she struck his face and he dropped her in shock, running to Australia he wrapped his arms around her and shielded her from Spain.

"Leave her alone!" Australia managed to squeak out. Spain glared down at the boy who barely reached his waist. Leaning down he whispered, "I don't want you to see Mexico again, she needs time to heal so move and let me pick up my Mexico."

"No" Australia said, "Leave her alone you…you…" he tried to remember the word Aztec had used on the other guy. "You bastard!" Spain recoiled shocked at hearing a word like that come out of his mouth.

Growling he pushed Australia aside and said, "Go home kid." while he picked up a quietly crying Mexico. Yet, even as Australia watched him take his Mexico away, he could see the defiance in her eyes. The sheer iron of disobedience. She glared at Spain's head and looked back at Australia.

He saw a different girl right then and there, angered and hurt, gone was the sweet innocent girl. In her place an Iron queen, but he would wait for her. She would come back because he knew she loved him.

_**End of flashback. **_

Mexico almost cried when she saw Australia standing in front of her. She pulled away from Spain, and looked Australia straight in the eyes. And she knew that the small candle of innocent friendship between them had rekindled, except now, it was a blazing fire. And there was more then just friendship in the equation

"Hi…" she whispered, but before Spain could pull her back, Australia had closed the distance before them and enveloped her in a bear hug. She returned it smelling in the scent of koala, eucalyptus plant and countless other smells she had long forgotten.

Putting her down he smiled, ruffling her hair up, and peaking out of his brown backpack, was a small grey koala head.

Mexico stared and stared at the handsome young man and little koala she had known and forgotten since childhood.

Oh! I'm sorry an OC sorry, I just wanted to throw someone in their and Mexico has ties with Australia and celebrated something with them in 2006, so…Spain has competition. You know what to do! Review!

~P.W.


	4. Old Friends

**Hello! I haven't updated this in a while but I'm just going to put a chapter and see where it goes. Yay!**

Spain was in complete shock, he had just been holding his girlfriend's waist, ready to give her a kiss on the cheek for looking so freaking cute, but then a man had come up. A very good looking man (not that Antonio was jealous, or cared). But his girlfriend had just left his arms as he was going in and he was left looking like an idiot with his lips puckered to kiss the air. And on top of that Chile and Ghana were giggling at him and Cuba was busy laughing his balls off at the ridiculous Spaniard.

Germany was also in shock, but he was more amused. Spain looked like an idiot. Also out of the corner of his eye he could see Romano getting redder and redder clenching his hands. Rolling the thought of a jealous Romano around in his head for a second he dismissed the idea to a file in his head labeled: _Italian blackmail material_.

Gilbert was pondering on what he should feel. He was torn between being a protective older 'bro', and pronouncing his status/rank to this newbie. But than he saw Hungary and after smirking at Antonio, he leapt up to go tackle his girl…man-girl…tomboy. She-man. Whatever.

Australia was so happy. Oh he was very very happy. So happy, happy enough to cry, here was Mexico. His Mexico, the girl who had pronounced her love for him when they were so little and was his only friend, he remembered her after all these years and she had not changed, her sheer iron will still formed an aura around her, and she was more beautiful than ever. The only thing that put a damper on seeing his best friend/crush was that Spain had been holding her. The Spain who had taken her from him, the Spain who had taken away her father, had she cracked under his pressure? Had he pressured her? Australia scowled inwardly. Had he raped her? Had he forced her to do anything? Had he blackmailed her? Growling lightly he grabbed Mexico again and crushed her in his kola-hug **(Bear hug get it? xD… are they even bears? Wait aren't they like marsupials? Ah never mind I though it was funny at the moment, just the dumb author interrupting the story. Sorry sorry) **

Mexico was feeling a mixture of things. _Joy:_ Australia was back! She vividly remembered the kiss he gave her when they were little, and how whenever she fell asleep on him he would stroke her back and kiss her nose, she still blushed when she remembered that. She remembered how he named his Koala after her. _Guilt:_ He saw her with Spain; she also remembered Antonio's coldness towards the boy, and his annoyance in retaliation. They were never very nice to each other. And now that she was Spain's girlfriend, what did Australia think? _Anger:_ She was angry because Australia showed up only now. Where the hell was he in the second year when America was lying about her independence day? Where was he when everyone found out her dad was an Empire supposedly gone psycho? Where was he in fifth year when she could have really used a friend to get through pre-country school, when someone stole her mother's necklace and slandered said mother's name across the school? Than a fresh wave of anger drowned the latter. Australia returning bought up old memories of Spain's betrayal. Glancing at Antonio out of her peripheral vision, she couldn't believe she had forgiven him after everything he had done. He had taken her family away from her. He deserved the hell she was going to give him.

Spain had turned from angry to nervous, if Mexico stayed true to her word and remained different than other girls, he would have to put up with her challenges that would most likely become a lot harder. Especially if she remembered her father, and the angry hurt that hovered over the subject. Biting his lip he stood up and came face to face with a mess of brown hair, and a tanned face spotted with mahogany freckles. The green eyes speckled with gold were intimidating and angry.

"Hola, Australia." Spain said.

"Hey Spain." Australia replied coolly before turning back to Mexico, "How have you been?" he asked.

"Good." Mexico replied with an even tone, shifting on the balls of her feet nervously, glancing at Germany who was looking on in amusement she sent a pleading glance, to which the German blushed and consented to give a distraction.

"Well, hello I believe we have met only briefly before." Germany said stepping between Spain and Australia.

"Hey there mate, you're Germany?" Australia said before sending a lingering glare at the Spaniard, to which he retaliated with a sneer. When Australia turned to Germany, Spain looked up at Mexico with huge green eyes. Glancing at Australia she allowed Spain to tug on her belt loop, pulling her onto his lap. Nuzzling his nose into the juncture between her throat and jaw, he nipped the soft skin.

Germany who had thrown an arm around Australia was leading them towards the vending machine where he offered to buy him something and to show him around the school. So Australia didn't hear the small yelp that escaped Mexico's mouth. Gasping she looked down at Spain who had grinned up at her.

"Que pasa amor?" Spain asked grinning devilishly, flinching slightly Mexico felt her stomach flutter, "Mexico." Spain murmured into her neck.

"Yes?" Mexico answered breathing in slowly.

"Shh." Spain said before pulling her face down and kissing her. Mexico allowed herself to kiss him back but opened her eyes in shock when he moved his lips down to a sensitive spot on her neck. Gasping out loud she grabbed his shirtsleeves not really sure if what she thought was happening actually was. Spain was biting and sucking at her neck, locking eyes with her Spain groaned happily before retuning his mouth to her neck.

Mexico whimpered slightly but smacked her hand to her mouth. _Way to go you idiot! Lead him on!_ Her inner self yelled. Spain looked up and smiled at her small noise. He sucked the spot one more time than gave it a kiss before returning his lips to her cheek, just as the bell rang.

"You know you're mine right amor?" Spain said grinning.

"What did you do?" Mexico asked trying to calm her breathing but visibly failing, reaching her hand for his cell phone she used it to look at her neck where a purplish red mark was.

"You gave me a Hickey!" she yelled, luckily most where already inside their classroom except for Australia and Germany who had turned around from the vending machine.

Laughing Spain looked at Australia triumph evident on his face.

"Yes, and by the look and sound of it," he winked at her, "You enjoyed it. Come on let's go to math." He pushed her up and held her hand as she scrambled in her bag for a scarf, finding one she glared at Spain, who laughed at traced his fingers over her pouting lips.

"I'll let you give me one later, I promise, I'm yours too you know." Spain said glancing at Germany and Australia who had joined them.

Germany was sighing tiredly and hurrying his pace he gently extracted Mexico from Spain's arms and hurried her and Australia into the class room before a fight could ensue. A smirking Spain in tow.

Before class could start however, Australia walked over to Spain's death, unbeknownst to everybody who was chatting, and said, "I'll fight for her Spain; she said she loved me and I loved her, I'll fight and I'll win, she's mine."

"She is mine, as you probably know I just marked her as mine, but that is just a small example, she is my girl, and I love her therefore she is mine. I look forward to beating you." Spain replied before winking at Mexico across the room and licking his lips purposely.

Mexico growled, but turned pink before she turned around to yell at France.

"Yeah, whatever mate, bring it on." Australia said through clenched teeth before sitting next to England.


	5. Missed You, Now I Get To Kiss You

It was a rather awkward period. Math had never been a favorite of Mexico's, but it was required so she might as well get it over with. It was not usually awkward, mostly boring, but the former was recently added when Mr. Fat Bald and Ugly, otherwise known as Mr. Kent, paired everyone off into groups of three's. Mexico, as luck would have it, was thrown in with Spain, who was not on her favorite list at the moment, and Australia who was on her favorite list, forever and always. It was weird, but not unexpected, that Spain her boyfriend, at the moment—and at the moment meant hanging on a thread—was not on her good side, whilst Australia her favorite friend of childhood happened to be both on her good side and more enemy than frenimy **(is that how you spell it?) **towards Spain. By the process of induction Mexico figured that was not a good thing.

The entire period went something like this:

Spain: "Mexico, love, come sit on my lap." Paired with an adoring look with those great vivid apple green orbs.

Mexico: "Ah, no thanks, I'm not exactly happy with you at the moment." Paired with a dangerously calm expression.

"Spain: "Please Amor! I'm sorry for whatever stupid thing—"

Australia: Now sickened by Spain's disgusting display of obviously fake love and one hundred percent real lust, "She said no you fucking idiot."

Mexico: now very shocked that her sweet innocent childhood friend knew such words, "Whaaaa?"

Spain: a dark face on that reminded Romano who had been watching them for some time now, of his conquistador days, "I wasn't talking to you bastard and I don't care what you say…stay out of me and my girlfriends business."

Mexico: shifts in her seat slightly, not to excited about being talked about like an object, still she refrains from saying anything because at the moment she is busy trying to slip away towards Romano who has made urgent 'come here signs', because frankly a dark Spain isn't a safe one.

Australia: "I don't care what _you_ say! I'm telling you that _she_ doesn't want to!" after growling that out he slams his hands on the desk gaining the attention of his 'adoptive father', England who was a senior and somewhat fond of Australia, who inherited both his language, and love of drinking. He would have been fonder had Australia not been able to hold his liquor much better than England.

"Listen you stupid crocodile hunter!" Spain spat out standing up and matching his glare with Australia's, "She's my girlfriend! Therefore what goes on between us is none of your business!"

The teacher took one look up saw Spain's expression and decided it safer to phone security and get the hell out of there; even amongst the staff it was rumored that Spain was a demon whenever the old Conquistador in him came back.

"You prick!" Australia yelled, too angry at the crocodile hunter jab and Spain's sheer inconsiderateness.

"Oh I'm sooo cool, with my fancy accent," Spain yelled at Australia not bothering to retain himself, "'Oakey Doakey'! And your damn outback! And your _fucking_ Kangaroos!"

Mexico looked on, shocked and disgusted. Spain really was a dick. She looked over to Australia who was quiet, head down and his fists clenched, England rushed over and she heard him murmur, "He didn't mean the Kangaroo thing, and I think Outback is really good!"

Mexico felt sweaty her stomach churning. How could she forget this Spain. Bastard Spain who stole, raped, pillaged her people. How could she forget that he was the one who took away her father, her Auntie Inca? She couldn't Spain was a jerk. You can't teach an old dog new tricks.

Glancing at Spain she saw France pound him on the back and Prussia looking back and forth between Australia, Spain, and Hungary who was glaring daggers at the Spaniard and watching the Australian with something close to sympathy. Mexico bit her lip; she couldn't go against her boyfriend right? Why did Spain have to be such a jerk? Why did Australia have to be so damn noble? Why was she complaining? Why was she such a…bad friend? Why was she worried about a man's (Spain *cough cough*) opinion? Why was she still standing here and not by Australia?

Tossing her head she walked forward behind a few people and nudged Australia's shoulder with her own, "I think your accent is cute." She said softly, locking eyes with her friend. Australia who was much taller lifted his head slightly to hold her gaze better, he smiled and Mexico's heart leapt. At that moment, to Australia there was only her and him in the room. Not even the security guards who came running in to pull back Spain whom had just charged at him could distract Australia from Mexico's friendly eyes. Not even when they pulled him out to check for injuries was the feeling of the moment wiped away, melodramatic perhaps but Australia savored every bit of it.

So that was how Math class went. Interesting, yes, unexpected, yes, fun…not really. But Mexico was busy trying to figure out what to do now. Finally biting her lip and admonishing herself for being a coward she strode into the lunchroom and plopped herself down next to Switzerland who was busy glaring at his food.

"Hey." She mumbled.

"Good Afternoon."

"…Wha?" Mexico asked staring at him mouth opened wide.

"Hello Mexico, care to tell me why I saw Spain punching the bathroom wall?" he asked stonily.

"Nothing happened! Just a small—"

"Gonna eat that mate?" a care free voice interrupted from behind her. Whirling around Mexico stared up at Australia who looked so much more handsome in the light of a window. He smiled down at her and spoke to Switzerland keeping his eyes locked with Mexico, "It's just that, shrimp salad can get soggy and it's better fresh y'know?" He sat down next to Mexico and smiled across at Switzerland.

"I'm Australia by the way." He reached his arm over the table and Switzerland returned his gesture allowing himself a small smile.

"I'm Switzerland." Mexico smiled at his friendly tone, she grinned bigger at Switzerland when he glanced at her, she nodded her head encouragingly and he sent her a 'Fuck You." scowl.

"So, Mex what have you been up to lately?" it was a simple question but Mexico couldn't fathom the underlying meaning.

"Uh, that's my seat." A cold voice said from behind both reunited friends. Turning is head Australia grinned up at him, "Nah mate I was sitting here but you can sit over there." Australia pointed towards the restrooms.

"Seriously you stupid freak move, I'm sitting next to my girl." Mexico stood up to glare at Spain. Mexico flinched, the voice reminded her of the nights when she cried about her father, the stony snarl told her to stop. It was Spain then and it was Spain now. He wouldn't rule her life like he had years and years ago. She was a country, she was a woman, she was revolutionist, she was a fighter, she was stubborn, she was determined, she was fierce and loyal, she was strong, she was her own, and she was Mexico. One of a kind.

"Shut up." She said glaring, "He's a friend, we haven't seen each other for years, you need to calm down, he was here first, and you can either sit across or go find another seat."

Spain stared, "Mexico, what part of 'you-are-mine do you not get?" he hissed his eyes going dangerously bright, "If you won't make that fucking bastard move, I'm going to sit next to Panama." He threatened, Mexico wanted to hit him and scream at him for being a shallow asshole, but she wouldn't bow down that far.

"Great." Mexico said standing up pouting her pretty full heart shaped lips and leaning forward just so Spain could see her figure in all its glory and realize what he was missing, "Tell her I said hi." She turned around, remembering to smack his face with her braid.

Spain stared down in shock; he didn't want her to say that, he wanted her. Dammit why could he see that he loved her so much more than that idiot Australia ever could. Growling he turned on his heel refusing to sacrifice a small piece of pride to sit next to his 'girl'.

"That was fanbloodytastic." Australia said grinning at her.

"What?" she asked indignant, "What is a fanbloodytastic?"

"It means that you were brilliant." Australia said chucking her chin and digging into his homemade lunch.

Switzerland glared back and forth between the two countries across from him. Mexico stared back her face warm, exhilarated with her victory. To her pride and joy it didn't hurt to send Spain away, it didn't hurt to see him sit next to Panama in fact she was happy for her, and it sure as hell didn't hurt when Spain started to flirt obviously, tugging Panama's braid and moving his mouth to her neck. Whenever he looked over at her, she always made sure that she was either laughing with Australia or she sent him a friendly wave. He wasn't getting shit out of her. Catching Switzerland's eyes he opened his mouth.

"Mexico?"

"Yeah?" she asked, Australia looked up his body moving slightly in Mexico's direction.

"I like him a lot better that Spain. Keep this one." And he got up, throwing her a meaningful look before he grabbed his gun bag and walked towards his shooting class. Courtesy of a Swiss headmaster the school had had once. He was forced into early retirement after shooting a teacher who had insulted the gun class as un-educational and unhealthy for young minds, an unworthy slander and shameful to say about the beauty of shooting guns.

"He likes me." Australia said happily giving her a goofy look.

She had to laugh.

~0~0~

Lunch passes in a blissful blur, heedless of Spain's death stares Mexico found herself enthralled by all of Australia's stories.

"And then this 'uge alligator came up and I had to save Mexi (The koala's name), she had fallen off her perch and I couldn't jus let it eat her. So I jumped in and the thing was coming at me, believe it or not a branch fell and hit him between the eyes. I was so damn lucky."

Mexico watched wide eyed. Licking her lips she smiled, and shook her head.

"What?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"You shook your head."

"Oh I just think you're a crazy bastard." She teased.

The bell rang.

"Oh a crazy bastard huh?" he grinned grabbing her bag for her.

"Allow me to show you just how crazy I can get…" and he sprinted off out the doors leaving Mexico just staring, shell shocked her mouth wide opened.

Walking past her was Iran; who looked at her, "Mexico! You just going to let him get away? That was a whole lot of man right there…" Mexico didn't hear the rest she flashed Iran a sheepish smile and ran out right after him.

There he was standing in the quad with light bouncing of his bright caramel hair. Catching sight of her he grinned, "Come get it." He mouthed. He took off towards the fields, shrouded by trees. Mexico followed suit, "Hey!"

She laughed as she followed him into the clump of trees that Australia had drowned in. Out of breath she walked amongst the tall pines looking around for him, smiling she walked around a tree and was tackled by a blur of brown and green.

"Gotcha." He whispered in his accent. Mexico laughed, because that was all she could do. He was sitting on top of her. Dangling her book bag above her head and smirking at her failed attempts of catching it. When their laughter died down, Mexico found herself in the ever so cliché situation of being lost in someone's eyes. Australia's eyes. Drowning in the waves of deep vermillion and gold specks she felt subconscious, his face was getting closer to hers. Closing her eyes till she could only see through slits, her breathing grew quicker as his lips brushed hers, softly. Then came down with a bruising intensity that she returned happily, his hands came up to her face and cradled her cheekbones, rubbing her temples softly, she rewarded him with a small nip to his lower lip and something low and deep rumbled in the back of his throat. Mexico pulled her hand up and pressed it to the side of his face; he held it there with long tanned digits of his own.

Mexico didn't know exactly how long it had taken but when they broke apart she wished for bigger lungs.

"Wow." She said softly.

"Wow." Australia agreed, looking somber, "That was fanbloodytastic." His face broke into a devilish grin.

"Stop saying that!" Mexico yelped, but the Aussie just grinned and leant down for another kiss.

~0~0~

Mexico sat in the back of Paraguay's car, leaning against the car window, refusing to touch her lips for fear that they would still be swollen from the millions of kisses Australia had snuck from her, right under Spain's nose. She loved the adrenaline rush but despised the nervousness whenever Spain was around.

For example:

"Mexico…" A voice whispered. Mexico looked around startled, Spain was walking a few paces behind her, his eyes were locked on her but he didn't look as if he had spoken, she stepped back when his face broke into a scowl though. Australia had shown up behind her and dragged her behind a potted plant, out of sight from Spain while he attacked her mouth just as the Spaniard walked by.

Or when Mexico was walking to fourth period:

"Excuse me…" Mexico said trying to edge her way past Spain and France who were conveniently placed in front of the wall that covered the entrance to the girl's locker room.

She was about to turn back around when Spain made a grab for her wrists but once again Australia dragged her back, unbeknownst to Spain who thought that she had merely stumbled backwards. But the ever so daring Aussie tugged her into the closed bathroom in the girl's locker room and again took over her lips.

And when she was under her desk trying to get her pencil:

She got out of her seat at the table of four, Spain Australia, Syria and her, and crawled under her desk to get her pencil. Australia 'accidentally' dropped his pen, and right next to Spain's knees he bought her from the back of her neck towards his face and kissed her, right under Spain's desk.

And then not ten minutes ago, he grabbed her from the clutches of Guatemala and pushing past Spain—purposely shooting him a triumphant look—he backer her up against he math building, placed his hands on either side of her head and claimed dominance of the situation. Not that she was complaining.

"Mexico! Pay attention dammit!" Cuba snapped.

"Wha?" Mexico asked trying to forget that Australia tasted vaguely like strawberry ice cream.

"I said, what the fuck do you want for dinner?"

"Er…Cuban food?"

"Otra ves." He snapped, "You always want Mexican food, everything is Mexican huh?"

"Er…I didn't say Mexican—"

"Just shut up, we're having Cuban food." Cuba snapped from his position in shot gun.

"We had that yesterday!" Paraguay objected, "I'm sick of it, this entire week has been Cuban food."

"Yeah?" Cuba shouted, shocking Prussia into the street and Paraguay all too willingly swerved across traffic to attempt at running him over.

Gilbert yelped and leapt out of the way, and Paraguay flipped him off before returning to Cuba, "Yeah I'm sick of it. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Kick you ass!" Cuba threatened waving a cigar.

"Try it!" Paraguay snarled trying to get at him whilst being tied down with a seat belt.

Uruguay glanced at Mexico and then Trinidad who was getting a ride home from them today, Uruguay was struggling not to laugh or choke…either one.

"We are having Cuban food!" Cuba shouted.

"Like hell we are!" Paraguay yelled back, "I'm driving! Let's just get take out!"

"No! We're not having Paraguayan food! We'll order take out!" Cuba snapped, "And that's final."

"I just said that." Paraguay hissed through gritted teeth.

"No you didn't" Cuba insisted, calling the other drivers of the Latino countries, telling them to head to the nearest Take out.

"Yes I did!"

"DOG!" Uruguay screamed, covering his face as a mangy dog streaked onto the road, Paraguay swerved and the longest string of cusswords were emitted between the four countries in the car.

The words ranged from stupid! to Motherfucker!

Uruguay breathe a sigh of relief as they missed the dog by inches and Trinidad laughed as Paraguay leant out to scream at the dog.

"Damn flea bitten mutt! Just like that bastardo Gilbert! Get back out here so I can run you over you stupid piece of—" A truck horn blared as it streaked past Paraguay's head missing him by inches.

"Fuck you!" Cuba and Paraguay shouted together as Paraguay honked the horn.

"Did you see that jack ass?" Paraguay demanded as they started the car up again.

"Yeah that bastard, had the nerve to honk at you."

"Damn straight." Paraguay said pounding his brother on the back, Mexico winced at the huge thumping back breaking sounds.

"Mmmhmm." Cuba grunted in agreement as he gripped his brothers hand in a bone crushing hand shake.

Silence…

"Where the fuck are you going!" Cuba shouted.

"To fucking take out!" Paraguay screamed back.

"FUCKTARD WE WERE GONNA GET CHEESEBURGERS!"

"NO WE WEREN'T! YOU LOUSY PIECE OF SHIT!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"_I'LL_ KILL YOU!"

"Silence…for three seconds." Uruguay murmured sadly. Trinindad looked amused, Mexico didn't hear anything, she was too busy trying to remember the feel of Australia's lips on hers.


End file.
